TeeSquared Outburst Tour
by TeeSquared
Summary: TeeSquared is a 2-member band who's losing their fame. In ordr to get it back, TJ and Tk embark on a cross-country tour for their new CD. They will face the bumby road of fame, the gym leaders, and the dreaded Team Rocket in one huge effort for fame.


**Neither member of this account owns Pokemon (although for the record, I am in possession of Pokemon cards, which doesn't really count and isn't really relevant but...yeah) **

Heads were bobbing up and down and hands were raised in the air as TK Lee's fingers expertly danced over her guitar. The Onyx City recreation center had speakers blasting the sixteen-year-old's electric guitar throughout an eight-mile radius while TJ Walker, TK's right-hand man, manned the piano that gave TeeSquared its characteristic orchestral rock sound.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, was TeeSquared!" A preppy female voice said over the speakers as TK and TJ finished their last song. The youth of Onyx City roared their approval as the two made their way off the stage. TeeSquared gave 'thank-yous' and handshakes as its members made their way through the crowd. Minutes later, the two were in TK's cobalt blue car, driving west to the small city known affectionately as Sapphire Town.

"Dude! There was like no one there!" TK ranted angrily as she drove westward. TJ said nothing and he appeared to be asleep, but TK didn't seem to notice. "I mean seriously, we're losing our popularity! I am NOT going to fall back into obscurity, I've gone too far!...TJ!"

The blond-haired TJ flinched as his brown eyes shot open. He let out a groan.

"Calm down yo, I'm sure we just need to throw our name out a little bit further. I mean, we only play as far as Onyx City, which isn't very far from Sapphire. We can talk to Mr. James later…after my nap…" TJ answered almost robotically before falling back to sleep. TK sighed.

"Hm…maybe you're right." TK muttered to herself. TJ made a murmuring sound that TK was positive meant "of course."

After a 40-minute drive, the members of TeeSquared arrived in their hometown of Sapphire Town. 'Blue Town' was a large suburb-forest hybrid that ended in a sapphire-blue river that was infamous for its deceptively low depths. TK had barely made it 3 feet into Sapphire Town when a Staravia perched on the hood of her car, much to her dismay.

"TJ, Coco is here for you." TK said blankly. TJ's eyes fluttered open and his vision was blurry until he saw the grey shape of his Staravia, who cawed in excitement.

"Hey girl." TJ said sweetly as he put his hand on the door handle. With a slight tug, he opened the car door and stepped out. Coco was barely a blur as it made its way to TJ.

"Dammit TJ! She scratched my car again!" TK shouted, although her eyes failed to mirror her annoyance. TJ didn't seem to mind TK's annoyance much either.

"I'll fix it, don't worry." The blond replied. TK sighed and put on her noticeably dark sunglasses. Despite her golden skin, TK suffered severely from light sensitivity all over her body, especially her eyes. She had shoulder-length brown hair with a silver stripe down the center. As she stepped out of the car, almost every inch of her was covered. She wore a button-down shirt that was silver with black tiger stripes with a pair of black jeans.

"You'd better." TK said. She heard a soft, meowing-like noise and turned to see her Vulpix. "Hey buddy." She said softly as she lifted the baby Vulpix into her arms. Vulpix, which was nicknamed Ka, was a gift from TK's older brother and was only a month old.

"Well, look who's back!" Said the gruff voice of Orion, the mayor of Sapphire Town as well as the Head of Medicine at the Sapphire Town Hospital. The two musicians turned to look at the 65-year-old man walking towards them with a proud smile on his face.

"Hello Mayor Orion." TJ said formally. TK waved informally to her uncle. Before anymore words could be said, TK grabbed TJ by the wrist and dragged him towards the forest.

"Sorry uncle, but we hafta go see James! See ya tonight!" The brunette called as she and her best friend disappeared into the forest with their Pokémon following close behind. Mayor Orion blinked in surprise but then shrugged and walked in the general direction. He then stopped, remembering what he needed to tell the members of TeeSquared.

"Ah TK and TJ, just the two I wanted to see. How was your concert?" Mr. James Ketchum, the producer and manager of TeeSquared, said calmly. He was tall and lanky, with brown hair that fell slightly past his shoulders. His skin was tanned and wrinkly and he smelled of smoke.

"We're losing people Mr. James! We're seeing less and less of the same people every time we go up there. We're falling back into nothingness! I worked too hard-"

"Calm down TK, breathe." Mr. James said calmly. TK stopped, took a deep breath, and relaxed. Her shoulders then tensed up and she was about to start ranting again when Mayor Orion opened the door to Mr. James' home and walked in.

"Mayor Orion? What are you doing here?" TJ asked, just waking up from a nap.

"You want us to do what?" TK asked incredulously as she and TJ sat across from Mr. James and Mayor Orion. Predictably, TJ was asleep and Mr. James looked as if he too were about to take a nap.

"You see TK, Sapphire Town is in quite a bit of debt. It's nothing too major, but if a couple of our citizens were to make it big…well, that would do wonders for the local economy. Not only that, but it would also get your name in lights." Mayor Orion said, using the same persuasive skills he used to win the elections. He could see the gears turning in TK's mind.

"I mean, it's a really good offer and all –"

"And don't forget, you get 50 percent of the money you earn in concert. Then Professor Ketchum gets his normal 20 percent and Sapphire Town gets a little boost."

"But a world tour?"

"More like a regional tour. We don't have enough money to send you around the world. In fact, you will have to get everywhere yourself. So keep in touch so that we can tell people where you are. By the time you get to most towns, we'll have some kind of reservations set up for you. You could even take your Pokémon and hit the gyms. It would give potential fans something to connect with." Mayor Orion continued. TK blinked at her uncle.

"Wow…uncle, you have a pretty good idea about these things…I'm impressed…and surprised." TK replied after a short pause.

"So will you do it?" There was another pause, this one much longer. TK swallowed, but the bubble of air in her throat refused to go down. A regional tour was big. Huge! But, she would have to travel way out of her comfort zone. She turned to look at TJ, whose brown eyes connected with her's.

"I think it's a good idea. Besides, it sounds fun. What've we got to lose?" TJ asked with a sleepy smile. TK smiled back and then turned to look at her uncle.

"I guess you've got yourself a deal."

TeeSquared _Outburst_ Tour  
Day 1  
Onyx City

It was about six months after the conversation with Mayor Orion when TeeSquared started their tour of the Kyoto region. In that time, TK and TJ had written so many songs that their new CD _Outburst_ had two discs plus a bonus disc that included acoustic versions of their songs and even a few music videos.

The day of departure started off normally enough, except for the fact that the normally organized TK was searching frantically for her keys.

"DAMMIT! WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!" TK shouted angrily as she tore through her room. Clothes and sheets were everywhere and drawers were pulled out and lying on the floor. TK was so wrapped up in her search for the keys that she didn't notice her uncle appear at her doorstep.

"TK, lookin' for these?" Mayor Orion asked, dangling TK's keys in his hands. TK stopped moving completely and turned to look at her uncle.

"Oh my goodness Uncle Orion, thank you so much!" TK said as she grabbed for the keys. To her shock, Mayor Orion moved them from her grasp. The singer looked at her uncle in despair. This was not the time to play such a game!

"Remember when I told you about connecting with your fans?" Mayor Orion said with a twinkle in his eye. The gears in TK's mind began turning and soon the true realization of her uncle's words hit her.

"You can't be serious." TK said, horrified. Mayor Orion smiled.

"Uncle Orion, come on, this is serious! We need to be in Onyx City three seconds ago!" TK cried.

"Then I suppose you should get going."

"Dude, I can't believe your uncle is making us walk all over Kyoto." TJ said in a mellow voice while stifling a yawn. TK sighed and muttered something under her breath. TJ frowned and didn't say much else. Aside from the highway, the only way to Onyx City from Sapphire Town was via the Crystal Forest.

"This fucking sucks." TK hissed.

"Look at the bright side a-"

"What possible bright side could there be to this situation TJ?" TK asked exasperatedly. TJ shrugged.

"Well, we have a flying-type and a fire-type and we're in a forest. We have the technical advantage in case of a wild encounter. And you should probably train Ka if you want to be able to take on the first Gym Leader in Ruby Village."

"What do you mean if _I_ want to be able to take on the Ruby Village leader?" TK asked, her annoyance completely replaced by curiosity.

"Well, you are the face of the band. As such, you're probably gonna be the one whose face is everywhere. Including in the news when it breaks you're taking on the gym leaders." TJ reasoned, much to TK's chagrin.

"Why can't you do it? We're Tee_Squared_! There's only two of us, so it doesn't matter who ends up being more famous." She responded calmly. TJ shook his head.

"You're the frontman TK. You _have_ to do it. Don't worry though, I'll be there to help you train and stuff…I think we should stop for a bit."

"Why?" TK, jarred by the random change in subject, stopped. Almost instantly, TJ sat down by a random tree and began dozing off. He barely managed to mumble the word sleepy before he was completely asleep. TK blinked in surprise.

"DUDE! We gotta be in Onyx City in…THREE HOURS! This forest takes like an hour and a half to clear! Plus we gotta get to wherever Sapphire Town is giving us, get ready, perform and be on our way to Ruby Village! We don't have time for your little naps!" TK shouted in the high-pitched voice she adopted when she got stressed. TJ muttered something in his sleep and TK took a breath.

"You're right. I need to relax a bit. De-stress." TK said as she began taking long, deep breaths. Slowly but surely, she felt her heart rate drop and her mind clear. Then, she felt a sharp pain on her cheek. When she wiped her hand over the pain, she looked at it and saw blood.

"The hell?" She asked as she looked around. TJ was nowhere to be found. Then, in a flash, TJ appeared beside TK with Coco flapping its wings. In the distance was a Weedle pointing its stinger at the duo.

"Of course. Now we get attacked by a Weedle. Dammit all." TK groaned.

"Chillax, it's only a Weedle, so it's not a huge problem-" TJ said, staring at the Weedle. "Coco, an Aerial Ace should do the trick." TJ's Staravia soared higher into the air, did a beautiful loop-de-loop, and began glowing white as she charged the Weedle.

TK and TJ were sweating and out of breath by the time they came to a stop. During the battle with the Weedle, a huge swarm of Beedrill had attacked the members of TeeSquared. Even with both Ka and Coco fighting, TJ and TK were forced to quickly retreat.

"This blows…I mean seriously? A swarm of Beedrills? Do a _whole swarm_ of Beedrill have nothing better to do with their lives than attack us? I mean, what the hell? TJ?" The pitch of TK's voice began to rise as she got more stressed.

"Well look at the bright side."

"WHAT BRIGHT SIDE?"

"We're there." TJ responded calmly, pointing towards a metal sign with the word Onyx City painted in black.

"...oh..." TK said calmly after a few seconds of staring at the sign. She then looked at her watch. "Hm...we're here about 15minutes ahead of schedule..."

"Interesting...so do you wanna just go ahead?" TJ asked awkwardly. There was a pause as TK decided the next course of action.

"Um...yeah. Sure I guess, let's go."

"Hey, maybe now you have time to train for Ruby City." TJ said with a grin on his face. TK smiled back and the two friends made their way to the first stop of the _Outburst_ Tour.

**Okay then, you have now started on TJ and TK's road to fame and glory. Sure, it's gonna be a bumpy one, filled with stalkers, celebrities, and even Team Rocket! But don't worry, it'll be fun. I'm not sure whether this story is gonna be an 'OMG-teen-drama' story (I've been watchin Degrassi as of late) or if it's just gonna be a fun, friendly story (which was sorta the original plan). Either way, read, review, and we'll see what happens.**


End file.
